Predefinição:Imagem em destaque/doc
A predefinição Imagem em destaque seleciona uma imagem de uma lista de arquivos (um para cada dia do ano) para apresentá-la na Página Principal da Wiki dos Reinos Esquecidos. A predefinição é chamada através de: que por padrão considera a data atual (GMT), ou com uma data opcional no calendário gregoriano em formato dia mês da seguinte forma: A predefinição seleciona uma página de imagem com o dia e mês correspondentes do conjunto de links abaixo. Por exemplo, no dia 11 de Abril, a predefinição selecionará . Se não houver uma imagem em destaque para aquele dia, a predefinição seleciona por padrão a imagem correspondente à data do múltiplo de 7 mais próximo, mais 1. Por exemplo, se não houver uma imagem para 11 de Abril, será selecionada. Portanto, imagens para os dias 1, 8, 15, 22 e 29 de cada mês devem ser fornecidas primeiro, antes dos demais dias. Escolhendo uma imagem em destaque Imagens em destaque podem ser escolhidas por qualquer usuário, mas estão sujeitas a veto por parte dos administradores e podem ser apagadas se forem consideradas impróprias. Idealmente, todas as imagens em destaque devem ser: * De uma fonte canônica ou licenciada dos Reinos Esquecidos e detalhando algo sobre o cenário, uma vez que o objetivo é ilustrar os Reinos Esquecidos. * De boa qualidade com o assunto facilmente identificável, de forma que a aparência da página principal seja aprimorada, mas desenhos em linhas ou imagens em preto-e-branco também são aceitáveis. * Algo interessante de se ver e que mostre uma imagem completa. * Não muito longa na direção vertical, de forma que não estique muito a página principal. * Completamente detalhada via a predefinição , incluindo categorias e informações de direitos autorais. Imagens em destaque podem vir de qualquer fonte: imagens em livros, capas de livros, quadrinhos, capturas de tela de jogos etc. Writing a featured image template After selecting one of the featured image links, the page should be written using the template, filling in the required fields: |/|1}}| |0}} | |3}}}} 2016}}|-3}} ;PICTURE.JPG: The file name of the image to be featured. ;SIZE: The width of the image in pixels, large enough to be clearly seen but not unbalancing to the Main Page — 200px or 250px should be fine. ;caption: A caption describing the image, with links to the relevant article for the image. ;usethis: Must be set to all, AM, or PM (case insensitive). If set to all, the image will appear all day. If set to AM, it will appear in the morning hours (00:00:00 to 11:59:59 GMT). If set to PM, it will appear in the evening hours (12:00:00 to 23:59:59 GMT). Thus, you can put two images on the same page and each will be displayed for half a day. If left blank or set to anything else, the image will not display as a featured image. The last line, between tags, will place the page in Category:Imagens em destaque with a sortkey that is the day of the year, zero-padded to three digits. Links para imagens em destaque Predefinições de imagem em destaque devem ser criadas a partir dos links abaixo. Comece preenchendo os dias 1, 8, 15, 22 e 29 de cada mês para garantir que a predefinição funcione corretamente. Para colocar uma imagem em alguma data específica do calendário de Harptos, consulte esta lista de datas principais e as datas correspondentes de Harptos. Para ver quais imagens já estão sendo usadas, veja o índice de imagens em destaque. Imagem em Destaque Atual Apêndice Category:Documentação de predefinição